Peter Solomon
"Ptera Power! Gold Cybersaur Ranger!" Peter Solomon is a young Celtic warrior from Scotland who was trapped in the sentient Chimerage armor for over 1300 years. He assumes the role of the Gold Cybersaur Ranger with his partner, the Cyber PteraZord. Biography Over 1300 Years Ago In Scotland during the early Middle Ages, Peter had served under a lord named Craig, who had made the future Cybersaur Ranger a warrior despite his background as a commoner & a knight-errant. When the Emoticons attacked Scotland in an undisclosed time either before or after Peter bested the Cyber PteraZord, Archaeos had asked Craig for Peter's power to fend off the Emoticons, which was granted. During one fateful battle with the Emoticons, Peter saw an Emoticon with a carp banner kidnap a child on the battlefield, to which Peter had foiled. Undoing his morphing sequence, he tried to stir the child, unknowing until the last second of the ingenious trap the Emoticons had made for him, with the boy actually a Paramecite in disguise about to cut him down. However, Craig threw himself to take the blow meant for Peter, grievously wounding the lord. Slaying the Paramecite out of rage, a distraught Peter watched on as Craig passed away in his arms minutes later after the attack after leaving some final words. Without their lord, Craig's remaining forces were later killed off by the Emoticons, including Peter's human partner Godfrey. With Archaeos captured & about to be executed by Chimerage, a vengeful Peter morphed into the Gold Cybersaur Ranger & saved Archaeos' life. However, Chimerage attempts to escape into a dimensional portal & Peter gives chase, only to be absorbed by the armor itself. Present Day After the fateful day over thirteen centuries ago, Chimerage returns, but not as the Gold Cybersaur Ranger, which causes Archaeos to question what happened to Peter. After a heated battle, the Red Cybersaur Ranger breaks Chimerage's mask, revealing the face of Peter. With the quick thinking of Trisha, Archaeos, & Andor, Peter was able to escape from Chimerage's armor & morphs into the Gold Cybersaur Ranger, free from his centuries-old spell, & defeats the remaining generals & the remaining Cabrites. After the fight, the other Cybersaur Rangers approach him & de-morph, making Peter remember his slain lord Craig when he saw Tyler's face. Remembering his last words that his kindness would get him killed, Peter had constructed a mask of cold aloofness & brushed off the Cybersaur Rangers. Peter still helped the team whenever he could, though he retained his coldness. But the continuation of the cold mask eventually made him feel exceptionally guilty, & was soon discovered of this by Trisha. After she shared an ice cream cone with him, the young warrior confessed his past & why he created a mask of coldness. When he joined the Cybersaur Rangers, Peter changed his old outfit in order to try & fit into the modern age, going from his traditional Scottish clothes via kilt to simple blue jeans & plaid shirt, while he still wears the necklace he wore during his days as a warrior. Personality While initially appearing to be cold & calm, Peter is actually a very caring & comforting person. Another thing about Peter noted by both Trisha & Chaoskel, the out-of-time warrior is quite bashful, being awkward around women. Abilities He has proven himself to be better at shooting than Parry, strikes harder with his kicks than Trisha, has a more perfect swordsmanship than Vernon, & is even physically stronger than Stephen, thanks to him overpowering Chaoskel when the other Cybersaur Rangers could not. Gold Cybersaur Ranger Arsenal *'Ptera Gauntlet Morpher': Morphing device that also acts as a blaster & a mini-blade. *'Cell Buckle': Cybersaur Cell-storing belt & communicator. *'Cybersaur Cell #6 - PteraCell': Main battery-like device that is the source of Peter's powers. *'Ptera Thunder Saber' Zords *Cybersaur #6: Cyber PteraZord/'Ptera Megazord' Chimerage While being possessed by Chimerage, Peter is forced to wear Chimerage's armor, & armed with a seven-branched sword. Zords *Cybersaur #6: Cyber PteraZord/'Ptera Megazord' Battle Arms Arsenal *'Ptera Thunder Saber' Trivia *He is the second ranger to be from Scotland, the first being Flynn McAllister (Ranger Operator Series Blue). The main difference is that he lived in Scotland over 1300 years ago before being trapped inside Chimerage. *Peter is the first male Ranger in a dinosaur-themed team to have a Pteranodon motif. **He is also the first Gold Ranger to be on a dinosaur-themed Power Ranger team. *He is the first Sixth Ranger from the dinosaur team to be sociable & happy-go-lucky, unlike Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) & Trent Fernandez-Mercer (White Dino Ranger) who were originally hardcore loners. *He differs from his Sentai counterpart, who was a samurai from the Sengoku Period (or Warring States Period) in Japan. *Peter is the only Sixth Ranger from a dinosaur themed Power Rangers series to not be evil when he first appears, as he was trapped inside Chimerage & never acted on his own accord in terms of fighting against his fellow Cybersaur Rangers. *Peter is similar to Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Ranger) from Power Rangers Wild Force. Both are Sixth Rangers with metallic suit colors, both were members of the team's previous incarnation from ancient times, & both were trapped inside villains who used their zords, & both zords had an 'evil' face that switched to a 'good' face once freed. **However, Peter is different from Merrick as Peter is friendlier & sociable to his friends than what Merrick would ever be. ***Also while Zen-Aku was essentially destroyed after Merrick freed himself, only appearing several times later, Chimerage still stayed a main villain after Peter freed himself. *Peter is the only Cybersaur Ranger that is affiliated with a classical element; in this case, lightning. **He is also the first Ranger to be affiliated with the lightning element since Charlie Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) of Mystic Force. ***He is also the first Gold Ranger to be affiliated with lightning. **Like Charlie, Peter also shares his element with a major villain of his series. Charlie shared the lightning element with Imperious (who was once known as Calindor) & Peter shared his element with Chimerage. *Like Andor & Pang, Peter existed long before the current Cybersaur Rangers were born. It's possible that if he had not been possessed by Chimerage & then frozen, he would have been a Spirit Ranger like them. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Gold Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger